Hope for a fire explosion
by AnaBananaxx3
Summary: We all know about Aang. But what would happen if he had a twin sister named Hope? If there were 2 Avatars? Can she melt the cold heart of the Fire Prince? Find Out in ... Hope for a fire explosion. Katara/Aang Zuko/OC Sokka/Suki


My name is Hope. I have black hair & stone grey eyes. Im one of 2 children. My brother and I were destined to be the Avatars masters of all 4 elements. His name is Aang. The day we found out we ran away on his animal gaurdian the sky bison Appa along with my animal gaurdian a sky cat named Ash. Then we got caught in a really bad storm. Then everything went blank for me.

After what felt like hours all the enegry seemed to rush out of where Aang and I were. Then we fell to the ground. I hold onto Aang's hand & he holds on to mine. We sit up & let out eyes adjust to the light.

I look around & say "Where are we?"

Then a girl says "Your in the South Pole. Im Katara & this is my brother Sokka. Who might you be?"

I smile & say "Im Hope. And this is my twin brother Aang."

Aang waves & then says "Whats going on?"

Sokka says "You dont know about the war? its been going on for 100 years."

I shake my head & say "No. thats not possible. We have friends in the fire nation."

Katara says "I dont know what to tell you." Then Aang sneezes & flies into the air.

Sokka says "How did you do that?"

I say "What? He just sneezed."

Katara says "He went like 20 feet in the air."

Aang raises an eyebrow & says "Really? felt higher than that? Didn't it hope?"

I giggle & say "Yeah it did Aang."

After we go back to the Southern water tribe we see black snow. Even i know what this means. I look up at Aang with pain in my eyes.

He whispers "We both have air & fire on our side. We let them capture us & we break out. Got it?"

I take a deep breath and say "Looks like we got a little game on our hands." we both wear identical smirks.

The fire nation ship docks & my hand unconciously goes to the fire nation necklace my mother gave me. I see Aang doing the same to his bracelet. The ship opens & i tighten the grip on my glider. I see my sky cat Ash next to me in her small form. She purrs in understanding for what is about to happen. Then a boy about 15 walks off the ship. His eyes meet mine & i give a ghost of a smile.

He says "I am Prince Zuko. I am looking for the Avatar. I know he is here so lying is pointless."

I look at Aang & nod. we both throw air at Prince Zuko's guards & they go flying.

Zuko glares at us & says "A boy? And the boy has a girlfriend? Even better. Guards take them. We return to the fire nation."

We let them put the hand cuffs on us. Then Zuko takes our gliders. His eyes soften as they look into mines. I give a small smile & he turns away. When they are walking us down the hallway. Aang & i melt the handcuffs. We knock out the guards.

I turn to Aang & say "Im going to get the gliders. You go make sure Appa & Ash are outside."

He nods & I run to Zuko's room to retrieve our gliders. When i open the door he is standing there. I gasp because he is shirtless.

He whips around & says "How did you get away? Those cuffs can only be taken off by being melted."

I light fire in my hand & say "Thats how."

He says "So your going to leave now? Just wander the world with the Avatar? Why do you stay with him? Are you in love with him?"

I say "Because he is my brother. I am the 2nd Avatar. Besides my boyfriend stole my innocence from me all those years ago. Im not ready for another one boyfriend."

His eyes soften as he turns away & he says "Just take them."

I grab the gliders & hesitate at the door. I turn back & pull his chin down to look at me. I kiss him on the lips & press my body to his. He wraps his arms around my waist & kisses me back.

I pull back & say "Thank you Prince Zuko."

He kisses me lightly & says "Just go. Dont think i wont keep hunting you guys down."

I blush & say "I look foward to it. Keep in mind though you will be fighting me not my brother."

I run out before he can object & go to the deck.

I yell "Aang!"

He turns around & i throw him the glider.

I hit 5 guards & then i yell "Ash! Lets go!"

I see Zuko run onto the deck. Ash turns into her big form & I hop on her back. We fly up paralell to Appa. I see Aang still on the ship. I see one of the guards hit Katara & Aang's eyes start to glow.

I say "Fuck not that. Not now."

I backflip off Ash and land on the railing.

I say "Damn. I need something shocking."

I turn around & say "Aang!"

He looks at me & then i pull Zuko in for a kiss. I kiss him roughly & slip my tongue in his mouth. Then i pull back in time to see Aang falling to the ground. I slide over & catch him.

I say "Its okay hun. I got you."

I air bend him onto Appa. Then im surrounded by guards. I see Ash about to attack.

I say "Ash. Stay. Dont move until i tell you."

She ruluctantly sits on Appa. I hit all the guards with air but only half of them fly.

I smirk at the other half & say "Well i guess air doesnt work."

I take a deep breath & then throw a giant fire blast at the rest of the guards. They fly over board.

I say "Ash. Come on."

I hop on her back & say "Yip Yip Appa. Get Aang back to the Village."

He starts flying & I turn around to look at Zuko. He throws a fire ball at me & i dodge it. then a note falls on my lap.

I say "See ya losers."

Then i fly away on ash. When i land on the ice I take out the note Zuko gave me.

It says '_You showed me what it is to be happy again. Thank you. But i never even got your name. Im Zuko. I cant wait to see you again. Love Zuko._'

I smile & blush. Then i see Sokka telling Aang to leave & Katara about to go with him. Ash turns small & walks over to Aang.

I walk over to Aang & say "No Katara. you stay here. This is your home. Aang & I will go. We have much to learn."

Then Gran-Gran says "No dear. you dont have to go. Only he does. He has brought misfourtune here."

I look down & say "No i have to go as well. for more reasons than one."

Then i light a fire in my hand. Everyone backs away from me. I help Aang up & he jumps onto Appa. I go to hug Katara but Sokka puts his spear to my throat.

I glare & say "Fine. Im going."

I backflip onto Appa & Ash jumps onto my lap.

I say "Bye kids." Then i bow to the elders.

Katara says "No im going. Mom gave herself up for me to be a waterbender. Im going to the north pole with Them."

Sokka says "then im going too. We'll see you when we defeat Firelord Ozai."

They get on Appa & we start flying. I look at the note in my hand & give a ghost of a smile. Then i burn it. A little later Aang lands on an island. Then we get captured & learn about the Kyoshi warriors & Avatar Kyoshi. Me & Katara are sitting near the lake talking about random things. Then I hear something explode. I run back to the Village with Katara hot on my heels. I see Fire Nation Guards, Prince Zuko & some chick. I see Zuko about to burn Suki & Sokka. I airbend myself to him & tackle him deep into the forest.

I get up & say "Dont hurt my friends. And dont hurt the Island serious."

Then my eyes flash purple for a second.

He says "Now thats not fair. You know my name & i dont know yours."

I smirk & say "Hope. My name is Hope."

He says "Its pretty name. For a pretty girl."

I blush & say "We have to get back. I dont want them looking for me."

He holds my hand gently & says "okay. but promise me we can meet again soon."

I say "I cannot promise you when. But i know we will."

He kisses me passionatley and i pull away. I take a engraved pin out of my hair & my hair flows to the middle of my back. I hand it to Zuko.

I say "Keep it. Until i see you again."

I trace his scar with my finger tips. Then i back away & run back to the village. I hear him running after me. I jump onto a building & knock out 12 guards.

I say "Aang! Lets finish this. We cant let them hurt this island."

He nods & jumps onto the building opposite mines. We face each other & take a deep breath. We throw fire at all the guards & send them flying. Then i air bend Zuko onto his ship. Then i see that girl June all on him. Touching him all over. I can feel the jealousy coursing through me. I take a deep breath so i wont go into the avatar state. My eyes turn completely purple. Then i throw fire & air at her in huge blasts that i didnt even know i was capable of. She flys into the railing & knocks out. I smirk & jump to the ground.

I say "Katara,Sokka, come on. lets go. We caused enough damage on Kyoshi Island. Im sorry Suki. Bye."

I jump on Ash & start flying. i feel something on my neck. I look down & see a red & gold necklace with my name carved on it.

I smile & say "I think im in love again Ash."

Ash purrs in contentment. I say "What do i do Ash?"

She sighs & puts her head down.

I say "You are alot of help Ashlynn. Thank you."

She growls at her full name.

I say "Sorry Ash."

Then i sigh & say "What do i do Ash? He is trying to capture me & Aang. But i have been alone with him constantly. I plan on telling Aang that im gonna start doing my Midnight rounds again. Maybe then i can spend more time with Zuko."

I sigh & say "Maybe i can melt the cold heart of the fire prince."

Later that night we land in the forest & camp there. After everyone falls asleep, i look up at the sky. Then i stand up & someone grabs me by the waist & covers my mouth. I struggle as they pull me into the forest. They let me go & i turn around. I smile when i see Zuko's warm hazel eyes.

I say "Zu-Zuko?"

Then i run into his arms & hug him tight.

He says "Hi Hope."

I kiss him lightly & say " I missed you Zuko."

He says "I had to find you. There is 2 things I have to ask you."

I say "Sure hun. Anything."

He says "First, When you defeat the fire lord what will you do with me?"

I say "Zuko, you should join us. Aang & I still need to master FireBending. You could teach us."

He smiles & says "I would like that. To have people actually care about me. Or at least one person."

I smile & say "Whats your other question?"

He sighs & says "What are we? What is this?"

He caresses my cheek. I lean into his touch & say "Its up to you Zuko."

He says "Well i guess i have a girlfriend."

I look up & see the sun rising.

I say "Aang should be awake. Let's go tell them the news."

We run back to the camp site. I walk out without Zuko.

Katara says "Hope! Where were you?"

I say "Taking a walk & making a new ally. One we will need no matter the past & someone who has repaired my once broken heart."

Aang says "Who?"

I whistle & Zuko walks out of the shadows.

Sokka says "Zuko? I dont believe it."

I put a hand on Zuko's shoulder & say "Well believe it. Aang needs to master fire bending. Aang what do you say?"

He smiles at me & says "As long as your happy Hope nothing else matters."

I smile & hug him. I put my head in the crook of his neck & say "Thank you Aang. For everything."

I pull away from him & say "Where are we going now Aang?"

He says "Ba Sing Sae."

I say "Okay."

Then something dawns on me. I turn to Zuko & say "Zuko. Where's General Iroh?"

Then someone says "Right here. And i am no longer a general Miss Hope."

I blush & nod. Katara says "How do we know we can trust them? How do we know Zuko is not using you,Hope?"

My eyes flash a dangerous shade of purple & Aang says "Why do you ask that Katara?"

She says " How has he stolen her heart in only one day?"

I say "Its been going on since the day he captured me. Give him a chance Katara. You dont know him."

She says "Fine but one wrong move Zuko & your dead."

My eyes go back to stone grey & i nod.

I grab Zuko's hand & say "You guys start packing up. Zuko,Iroh & I will go find Ashlynn."

We walk 2 miles into the forest. I say "Stand right there."

Then i look up & jump onto a high branch. I say "Ash! Come & get me!"

Then i jump on numerous branches as Ash chases me in here small form. As im jumping down she turns big & tackles me.

She licks my face & I say "Hi Ash!"

I get up & say "turn small Hun."

She turns small & hops on my shoulder.

I say "Zuko, Iroh this is my Animal gaurdian Ashlynn. Call her Ash. Ash this is General Iroh or Uncle. This is my boyfriend Zuko."

Ash turns to me in shock.

I chuckle & say "Yes Ash. Im over it. I need to move on. He's gone."

She nuzzles my neck & I say "Yeah i know. Its about time."

Ash jumps off my shoulder & walks away.

I say "Don't give Appa & Momo a hard time Ash. I mean it."

I say "Iroh could you go make sure Ash doesnt reek Havoc on them." he nods & follows ash.

Zuko says " You really think there is good in me?"

I face him & kiss him sweetly. I smile & say " I know there is. I have seen it."

He says "There may be 2 things trying to ruin our relationship. My sister Azula & her stalker friend Mai."

I chuckle & say "The Physco & The death cookie. I always liked Ty lee. I met her great grandmother."

He says "Ty Lee is to innocent & child-like to be with Azula. But Azula ruled with fear."

I say "I think i just found who im taking on in this war."

He raises an eyebrow & says "Not my sister. I dont want anything to happen to you. Especially not in the hands of that Demonic bitch."

I smile & say "No. thats your territory. I was talking about Mai. She tries to hurt you & She's dead. Literally."


End file.
